In-line roller skates have dramatically altered the nature and character of many roller skating activities. Such in-line skates have, in many instances, completely replaced the conventional four-wheeled rectangularly arranged roller skates. While the structure of such in-line skates varies substantially among manufacturers, all generally are fabricated using a pair of shoes or boots having undersurfaces supporting an elongated frame extending from beneath the toe to beneath the heel of the boot. Each frame supports a plurality of rolling wheels supported in a linear arrangement by high speed low friction bearing supports. Most in-line skates utilize four wheels per skate and substantial technology and energy is utilized in providing the most effective and efficient wheels and bearings to maximize speed. Breaking action is provided by a frictional engagement with the rolling surface usually in the form of a rear mounted break member supported at the heel of the skate behind the rearmost wheel. However, considerable effort has also been directed toward providing front mounted breaking mechanisms.
The combined result of this in-line configuration and the substantial technology applied to the wheel bearing and frame efficiency has been substantially greater speed and agility for skaters. However, this speed and agility has also increased the safety problems for both skaters and others situated near the skaters. The most prevalent problem for skaters themselves is the danger of a fall at high speed or when attempting difficult maneuvers. Some safety has been provided in the development of various protective gear such as helmets and various padded apparatus. Apart from protecting the skaters themselves from the dangers inherent in falling at high speeds, safety problems have arisen by virtue of the proximity of skaters to others due the skater's need to utilize flat hard surfaces such as sidewalks, strands, bike paths or other paved areas. The use of such areas by high speed skaters and pedestrians or cyclists often creates a high risk situation.
To exacerbate matters, many skaters utilize such crowded facilities at night either by preference or due to limited daylight hours being available. Skating at night in such areas increases safety problems due to the limited visibility available to all participants. For example, in darkened areas, individuals may be less capable of recognizing that persons approaching them from a darkened area may include skaters traveling at a substantial speed.
In attempting to reduce the safety problems created by night skating, practitioners in the art have provided reflective clothing for skater's use as well as battery-powered light packs which are attached to the skater's outer clothing or the skates themselves. One such attachable light pack for use on a skate is manufactured by Blade Beams, Inc., of Toronto, Canada. The light pack provided includes a molded plastic housing within which a battery power source and light mechanism is supported. The housing is secured to the skate by a support strap having a hook and loop fabric attachment. In use, the light pack is strapped to the rear of the skater's boot and secured by encircling the ankle with the support strap.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have provided some help, they have for the most part proven insufficient for reducing the hazards of night skating. For example, reflective clothing is of little effect unless illuminated by a light source. Thus, such reflective clothing has been found insufficient in darkened areas. The strap-on skate light packs of the type referred to above are operative to attract attention to a skater. However, such light packs are incapable of improving the skater's vision and generally do not provide information to the observer indicating the type of skater or direction of movement.
There remains therefore a need in the art for evermore improved safety apparatus for in-line roller skates operating at night.